Blue
by KelL-chan
Summary: •"Ele amava o azul, venerava-o, e apenas eu entendia o que aquele azul significava para ele"• •Oneshot••KisaIta••Kisame POV's••Especial Yaoi's Day••FELIZ YAOI DAY PARA TODOS!•


**Blue**

_Azul_...

A cor da felicidade, da masculinidade, mas para mim azul não passava de _uma cor_. Para ele, azul era a cor do _amor_.

Por diversas vezes ouvia-o sussurrar ao meu ouvido palavras de desprezo, mas para mim, aquilo eram as mais doces palavras que viria a ouvir.

Gostava de como olhava-me,

De como reclamava-me,

De como_ amava-me._

Gostava até mesmo de como desprezava-me.

Do modo como todas as noites olhava em meus olhos e dizia:

"_Não se apegue, é apenas por prazer"_

Na hora aquilo doía, mas depois eu só conseguia sorrir, rir, e abraçá-lo contente. Devia saber que eu não levava aquilo a sério. Devia saber que eu o _amava._

Lembro-me da manhã ensolarada onde nos encontramos.

Foi um encontro "chocante"... Ele odiava-me com o olhar, e eu odiava-o com um sorriso. Era _vermelho._

Lembro-me também, da noite fria em que nossos lábios se encontraram.

Foi... "Vazio". Puramente sem sentimentos, um beijo... Um beijo frio, sem vida, debochador... Um beijo como _ele_. Foi _negro_.

Lembro-me, como se fosse hoje, da tarde de outono em que nossos corpos se acharam.

_Foi cheio de sentimentos._

Era tudo diferente. Os olhares dele, os sorrisos meus, os beijos sem sabor.

_Tornou-se tudo azul._

Lembro, por fim, daquele sorriso.

Achava eu que ele era inexistente. Achava que ele não podia sorrir. Achava que era apenas uma lenda e disso não passaria.

Mas, em um dia como todos os outros, onde descansávamos a beira de um lago, ele veio até mim, pôs-se em meu colo, e _sorriu_.

Lembro daquele brilho que ele tinha. Daquelas palavras frias. De sua admiração ao _azul_.

Lembro risonho do apelido que tinha lhe dado... Ele simplesmente odiava quando o chamava de _"Boneco de Porcelana"_. Sempre lembrava-me de um ao olhá-lo porque, afinal, ele era um.

Era _frio_ como um boneco.

Era _amargo_ como um.

Era tão _frágil_ em aparência quanto um.

Era _vazio_ como um.

Era _inocente_ como um.

E ele podia ser para sempre _meu_.

Ele contradizia a isso todas as noites. As noites meu boneco quebrava. Restavam apenas pedaços _azuis_. Lembranças, sonhos, pensamentos... Mais nada. Jogava tudo fora. A máscara de frieza caia, e já não era mais um _boneco de porcelana azul_, sem sentimentos, frio, inocente, amargo, frágil _vazio._

Mas ele ainda assim era _meu_.

Seu gosto era doce. Seu toque era quente. Seus olhos eram maliciosos. Seu ser era inabalável. Seus gemidos eram cheios de sentimentos.

Eu vivia para ele, e para ele morreria.

Tornei-me dependente, ele era meu _vício_.

Não conseguia imaginar-me mais sem aquele gosto, sem aquele toque, sem aquela voz, ou até mesmo sem aquela devoção ao _azul_.

Amava-o.

Seus lábios pediam-me um beijo, e os meus ansiavam por isso.

Seu corpo frio vinha ao meu, que já não vivia sem ele.

Seu sorriso era torto, infantil, inexperiente, e o meu era largo, feliz, _azul_.

Meu Boneco de Porcelana era jovem, era calouro, era ainda culpado.

Eu era um homem na flor da idade, experiente, sem culpas, sem fantasmas a me assombrar.

Por noites acordei com um pequenino corpo trêmulo em meus braços, era _ele_ e seus pesadelos. Seus horríveis pesadelos.

Abraçava-o, envolvia-o em meu _azul_, o azul que tanto amava. Ele sempre se acalmava e voltava a dormir, e eu guardava para que continuasse assim.

Sempre me perguntei com o que ele sonhava praticamente todas as noites.

Sabia que era horrível, pois assustava-o e fazia-o dizer que nunca mais tornaria a pregar os olhos, o que nunca cumpria, pois bastava abraçá-lo para que caísse em sono profundo.

Ele não era de falar muito, e eu era tagarela.

Esse era o nosso principal problema. Ele odiava o meu jeito de falar pelos cotovelos e estar sempre sorrindo.

_Eu amava irritá-lo._

Às vezes pegava-o deitado na grama, com as mãos atrás da cabeça, olhando o céu azul. Sorrindo para ele.

Sabia que ele me amava.

Como?

Ele dizia que eu era _azul_.

Sim, essa é realmente minha cor, mas Uchiha Itachi não diria isso ao acaso.

Aquele Uchiha me amava, e esse Hoshigaki correspondia.

Morreria por ele, e seria um fim feliz para mim.

Já estou morto.

Ele levou-me.

Junto a seu corpo, que sequer cheguei a ver, eu iria ficar até a morte.

Amei-o, amo-o, amarei-o.

O céu já não é _azul_, é laranja, vermelho, negro.

Malditos sejam todos que respiram o ar que ele respirou.

Malditos aqueles que comemoram por ele estar morto.

Malditos Uchihas que acabaram matando-o mesmo sem saber.

Uchiha Itachi amava o azul, a minha cor, a _nossa_ cor.

Ele está morto, mas não foi sozinho, levou consigo minha motivação e vontade de continuar vivo.

Os beijos são apenas lembranças.

A voz é apenas tristeza.

O corpo agora é frio.

Os olhos fechados não mais se abrirão.

As palavras não mais me ofenderão.

Não mais ouvirei-o chamar-me de _azul_.

As últimas palavras para sempre ecoarão em minha mente:

"Nos vemos em breve... Azul"

Espero que breve realmente seja, pois nada faz mais sentido.

_A vida já não é azul._

* * *

Oneshot curtinha, mas achei bem kawaii :)

Antes de mais nada, FELIZ YAOI'S DAY, MINNA \o\

Bom, decidi escrever uma KisaIta porque amo esse casal e é super gostoso de se trabalhar, como eu não gosto do Itachi e isso não é segredo a ninguém, eu deixei pra fazer o Kisa-chan refletindo após a sua morte :) O tema dessa fanfic, "blue", seria para um especial que eu faria em homenagem ao Kisame, personagem que eu particularmente amo, mas acabei por fazê-lo em uma yaoi mesmo...

Não ficou TÃO legal, mas espero que tenham gostado, e deixem-me reviews, onegai °-° A cada review que você não deixa um autor morre, e você não vai querer ter um fantasma puxando sua perna todas as noites, neh? ó.ò

Feliz yaoi day e cliquem no Go no Justu aí em baixo :)


End file.
